Love me like we're gonna die
by FELyreRocks
Summary: Story about a song! Gimme your opinion. If you guess the song I used, you get a cookie. : A couple story about Tanith x Oscar. No lemons, sorry.


Oscar lay next to Tanith in her bed. Neither of them was asleep, and they knew that. They both had an intense day of training, but that was normal. Even though the war just ended, everyone was forced to train as hard as usual. All the countries of Tellius feared that someone would attack again.

Tanith had butterflies in her stomach. Everyone thought that she was in her bed all alone, and Oscar was in his bed all alone. Those people were wrong. Her and Oscar had been spending the last few nights with each other, but hadn't gone far enough to have an affair. Very few people were even aware of their relationship, let alone the fact that it gotten to this level.

"Oscar." She said plainly.

"Yes" He replied.

"I love you" she said out of the blue. "I love you just how you are, so don't ever change." She said as she reached out for his hand.

"I love you too, Tanith. Is something wrong?" He asked as he cupped her face with his hand.

"No, it's just that..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how much you and I have been through." She said with a smile. "And I was thinking... I was thinking we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Tanith, do you mean?" He asked, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Yes" She said firmly. "Even if it's just this once," she said as she touched his hand.

"Tanith... You really want to do this" he said as he opened his squinted eyes more than normal.

"Yes, I do. You and I have such hard and serious lives, and we need to let go." She said quietly.

"I suppose your right, but why now. With all this intense training and mock battles, don't we need our sleep?" He asked as he rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Forget about that." She said as she positioned herself over him. "Pretend that the war didn't just end. Pretend like the world is going to perish soon."

"I suppose I could think of it that way, but..." He said as he directed his gaze away from her eyes.

"Oscar, this is up to you, but this could be your last chance." Tanith said with a frown.

"What do you mean" Oscar asked.

"Time has flown bye. The mercenaries are going to be leaving soon. The night is getting old and if you want to do this, now is the best time." Tanith said as she laid down on him. He could hear her heart pounding quickly.

"Please love me," Tanith mumbled into his chest. "Like we're gonna die."

"We're both awake. We both want to go through with this. We both want to make this night magical." He had as he stroked her back. This reassured Tanith. He said "We" instead of "you" or "me".

"Tanith," he said. "I don't want anyone else but you, but I don't want either of us to regret this."

"I won't regret this." Tanith said as she lifted her head from his chest.

"I'm not saying that this will become a regular thing. We love each other and I think we need to let the animal out of us for tonight, but after tonight that animal will die."

"I see, and I agree. I know that this will probably be our only chance, but I find it odd that you leave it up to me. I think it should be your choice. I'm alright with this. After this, time is going to go away so quickly, and then we will have to say goodbye." He said gently.

He was right. Even as they spoke, the night was slipping away. Tanith could feel her quick heartbeat mixing with his. She tried to calm herself, but it had no effect.

"I will love you like we're gonna die" He said as he pushed her into a searing kiss.

As the night slowly turned to dawn, they both knew that in a few days, what they were doing would just be a memory. They were both happy that they chose that time to go through with it. Just as they expected, the night went quickly. As the sun peeked over the horizon, they woke up from the few hours of sleep they received. Tanith's heart was beating normally again, as she got ready for the day.

They loved each other like they were going to die.


End file.
